


Sick Xiumin

by mint_yoongi_2002



Category: EXO (Band), XiuKai
Genre: Hospital, Multi, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7637650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mint_yoongi_2002/pseuds/mint_yoongi_2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My head is pounding, my chest is on fire. I can hear all the members around me crying for me to wake up. But it's harder than you think</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Xiumin

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya please enjoy this Xiumin fanfic.  
> i do requests of bts and exo so if you want me to do any plz comment or inbox me!

(Xiumin PoV)   
I wake up in a cold sweat, my bed drenched and my throat red roar. I slowly open my eyes. I see Suho isn't in his bed, then again he is always the first up as he is looking after all the members constantly. He practically acts like are mother to be honest. (I don't know who Xiumin shares a room with so Suho will do) I sit up and swing my legs over the side.

I push myself up of the bed. Making my head spin and pound, my stomach starts churning. Oh please not now.  
I run out the room dodging Kai, Suho and various over members that I couldn't make out on the way. I tumble into the bathroom. Some how making sure the door is locked on my way in. I drop to my knees in front of the toilet and empty my stomach even though there wasn't much in there in the first place.

"Xiumin hey open up, are you okay"   
I wasn't paying much attention to the screaming behind the door all I could focus on right now was trying to stop puking.   
"I can hear you crying through the door please open up I can help, you have made all the members worry about you"   
now I feel bad, I didn't mean to make any of the members worry  
"That's it I have another key I'm coming in" I hear the key being put in, the door unlocking opening.   
"xiumin" Suho says kneeling down to my height, brushing my fringe out of my face.

"Please make it stop" I say half vomiting half crying. One of my hands on my stomach and the other on the toilet seat.   
"Shh it's ok, come on try and breath for me" Suho says wiping away my tears and rubbing my back.  
Even though I was the oldest in the group. Suho most definitely was the mother of the group. If someone was sick he knew what to do and how to help.

My breathing starts to calm down and I have stopped being sick. I lean my head on the cold seat of the toilet.   
"Stay there I'm going to get you a drink" Suho says running out the door.

(Suho's PoV)  
I quickly run out the door to get Xiumin a drink, I have never seen him this bad before. He is always bubbly and bright, but today he seems so upset but I couldn't blame him after what just happened. I enter the conjoined kitchen and living room. The other 10 members are seated there watching tv. "Suho is he ok" I hear behind me. I turn around to see Baekhyun And everyone else also facing my direction waiting for my answer.

"Well he is ok, I don't know how he managed to get this sick. He really needs to start looking after himself more. But he isn't in a great way so can we all be nice and no arguments" I say grabbing a cup out of the cupboard and filling it up with water. "Hey we don't argue that much" Chanyeol says crossings his arms. "Yes you guys do, everyone does even if it is in a playful way. We need to make sure Xiumin gets better soon, we have are comeback in a month and we can't really afford for anyone to be sick, so be on your best behaviour and practice is in an hour so hurry up and get ready ok!" I say walking out of the room and back into the bathroom.

When I walk in I see Xiumin leaning on the wall, his knees up to his chest and face up. He looks so innocent, so fragile. It actually makes me feel upset knowing he is in pain and feeling sick. He doesn't deserve this. He does everything for me and the members.

"Hey how you feeling" I say passing him the cup of water.  
Holding the cup shakily in his hand he takes a quick sip of water. "Well if you want my honest answer then shit"   
I nod and decide to flush the toilet as it reeks in here.  
"Practice is in less Than an hour I need to get ready" Xiumin says trying to get up.  
"Hey who says your going to practice"  
"Me"  
"No your staying here to rest"   
"If I stay here I will be bored and have nothing to do let me come" Xiumin says pouting.

"no your staying here"

"Please, you can even watch me ok I just don't want to be stuck here by myself"  
"Fine but your under my supervision all day you got it" he nods.   
"Now do you think you can stand up" I say. He nods again. I wrap my arms around his shoulders and lift him to his feet. I didn't realise how small and light he was.

We leave the bathroom and start making are way to are shared room. I tighten my grip if I start to feel him fall over and stumble slightly. We pass the members on are way and they all look really sorry for him. His face is all red and puffy, they knew he had been crying.

We finally make it to are room and I place him down on my bed as his is drenched.   
I place a hand on his forehead, "your burning up" I say going through are draws to look for some paracetamol.   
"Here take this" I say passing him 2 tablets. He quickly swallows them with some water.    
I unmake his bed and chuck them in are shared laundry basket.   
"You can go now I will be fine" he says standing up and going through his draws for clothes.  
"Okay everyone should be ready by now meet you in the living room" I say turning around to leave the room before I get stopped. "Suho" i turn around to Xiumin. "Yes" I reply   
"Thank you for helping me" he says eyes wandering the floor.  
"It's fine now get ready before I change my mind about you coming" I say turning around and leaving the room.

(Xiumins PoV)  
I go through my draws and find a grey pair of sweats and a white tank top. This will have to do for now. I grab my hoodie and put that on too pulling the hood over my head. I feel so cold, but hopefully by the time practice starts I will warm up. "We are heading down to practice meet you there" I hear Suho shout through the door.   
"Ok" I said hoarsely as my throat is so dry.  
Once I'm ready I leave the dorms and head into the elevator, it took a matter of seconds to get to the practice rooms. I go through the practice room doors to see Chanyeol and Baekhyun messing around, Kai, kris, Tao and D.O dancing and lay, sehun, Suho, Luhan and Chen singing there parts for growl. I go to the racks and place my drink and bag down.

After about half hour our choreographer makes us all go through history. My moves are sloppy and messed up, I nearly tripped over Kai at one point. My stomach hurts and my head feels like it's going to explode. "Everyone stop" I hear the choreographer shout. "Xiumin what is going on with you today! You are normally one of the best dancers" he shouts.   
"I'm sorry I will try harder" I say with tears pricking my eyes. I'm not normally someone who cries easily. But I just feel so ill and tired I can't help it right now.

"Everyone take a 5 minute break" he says giving me a weird look. I go over to my bag and take a sip. Suddenly I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look round to see Kai. "Mate I think you should go back to the dorms you really don't look good"  
"I'm fine I need to keep practicing" I say a little to harsh.  
"Xiumin you need to rest or your not going to get any better" he says pushing me into a seat.   
"At least stay here until the next practice ok" he says with a worried face.  
"Fine" I say rolling my eyes.   
Kai gives me a smile and then goes of to where everyone else is.

9 hours later

Finally practice is over I think to myself. If it had gone on any longer I'm pretty sure I would of died. I stumble over to my stuff. Everything starts to spin again. Please not now! Black spots dance in front of my eyes. Then... Everything goes black.

(Kai's PoV)   
Everyone is chatting and getting are bags together before we hear a long bang. Everyone turns round to see Xiumin laying on the floor out cold. "Xiumin" I shout letting go of my bag and running over to him. Suho and sehun at my side.

(Xiumins PoV)   
"Wake up please wake up" I here crys and shouts all around me. But all I can see is darkness.   
I can feel someone holding my hand and my head being lifted up onto someone's lap.   
Suddenly my eyes open slightly. I see Suho above me a tear down his face.   
Is this what I do to them. I didn't mean to make anyone cry.   
"That's it" I hear Kai say. I'm guessing I'm laying on his lap as his voice is about my head.   
"Ugh" I moan feeling the pain seeping back into my body.   
"he's back" I hear Chen shout. I look down slightly to see Him squeezing my hand.   
"Xiumin can you hear me" I hear a women shout. I looks around to see paramedics also around me And are manager.  
I finally nod to the women's question. "We are going to take you to the hospital now ok" she says giving me a loving smile. I nod again and shut my eyes. They put me on a stretcher and send me down to the ambulance. Then I drift of into a peaceful sleep. Well at least I thought it was.

(Kai's PoV)   
I lace my hand into Xiumins. He looks so sick at the moment. They haven't told us what happened to him yet. It might even be that he just fainted who knows. But either way I'm worried. Me and Suho are sitting around his bed. Everyone else is in the waiting room. We have been here for hours. It must be at least 11 by now.   
Everyone is tired. D.O and lay are asleep outside. I might just go and tell them to go back and get some sleep. We have another practice tomorrow and we aren't aloud to skip it.

i look back up at xiumins and face and down again.... I think I like Xiumin, a little more than friends should. He is always just so kind and there for everyone. I can't help my feelings, I've been feeling like this since a Thew months ago. I'm not sure how it all started but it did. I'm not going to say anything to anyone. Maybe I will tell him how I feel when he's better but I don't think so..

"No" I look up to see Xiumin fidgeting.   
"No" he says even louder. I look over to Suho, he is stroking Xiumins arm and telling him everything is going to be fine.   
"NO NO NO" he shouts. The heart machine is getting faster. Suho looks at me petrified. I run out the room. "NURSE WE NEED A NURSE" I shout all the member run over asking me questions and what is happening. Eventually a nurse and a doctor Come over and run into the room. I tell the members I will explain in a bit. Chen is crying and lay and Tao are trying to keep it together. I run back in to see Xiumins eyes open. He lurches forward and throws up everywhere.

I start crying. I don't know what is happening to him. Xiumin is crying to. I don't think he is fully awake though. Suho comes and pulls me into a hug which I quickly accept. After a Thew minuets me and Suho get pushed out the room. He is still tightly holding onto me like I'm going to run away. Suho was explaining everything to everyone. While i was crying into him.

Please be ok.

(Xiumins PoV)  
Everything is white and blurry when I open my eyes. Nurses and doctors all talking. Trying to see if I understand them.   
I came round properly after about an half an hour of sitting there trying to figure out where I am. The doctors told me what happened. And I was completely shocked. I don't remember any of it happening, all I remember is hearing crying.  
"When can I see my friends" I said.   
" as soon as we put this new drip into your hand. It has some antibiotics in it"   
"What is actually wrong with me" I say   
"You have pneumonia. You got it because you wouldn't rest which made it very hard for you to breath"   
The doctor said as she put the needle through my hand.   
"I will call your friends in"   
She quickly walked away and within seconds everyone crowded into my room.   
Questions was flying everywhere, all asking how I am, am I going to die, omg we was so worried.   
It's funny how all of them was so worried about me, but I'm really greatfull to have everyone supporting me. I look around to see that one person is missing.

"where is Kai?" I ask. "He is outside, he said he wants to speak to you privately when we are all done seeing you" Baekhyun speaks up. "Why" 

"I don't now why, but it must be something important, ever since you collapsed he hasn't left your side. He help your hand all the time and refused to sleep incase you woke up" Chanyeol says. "Can I speak to him now" I said, everyone left the room.

a Thew minuets later Kai came in and sat down in the chair next to me. The room stays silent until I speak up. "Is there something you wanted to tell me as you asked to speak to me privately" 

kai sighed and nodded. "Well... I know your probably going to think I'm crazy.. But I.. Um really like you, a lot more than friends should like each other.. I know you don't like me but that's ok, I'm fi.." I cut him of by bringing his head towards mine and softly attaching are lips together.

"I like you to silly" I say lacing my hands into his.

"wait you do?" He said, his cheeks turning a nice shade of red.

"yeah, I have for a while but I didn't know you liked me back" I said giving him a smile.

kai un laces are hands and brings them up to behind my neck.

are lips attach themselves together again, slotting together perfectly and moving in time to each other.

we move away to catch are breathes. "I think I can get used to this" I say smirking.

"once your out of here you'll have a lot more to get used to as well" Kai says 

i blush and look don't at my lap.

"well as we like each other and have already snogged each other's faces of would you like to be my boyfriend" Kai says 

"I would love to" I say.

i was about to lean in again but the door smashes open and Baekhyun comes tumbling inside

"yes!! I knew you two would get together park Chanyeol you owe me bubble tea everyday for a week" 

 


End file.
